


Property of the Dragon's

by dryberry



Series: Short drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, IDK what else to tag this is filthy pls arrest me, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jesse ends up loving it so ???, M/M, Non-consensual bondage and sex if you squint, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryberry/pseuds/dryberry
Summary: The Shimada brothers have some fun with a foreign cowboy they found.





	

The moment Jesse McCree opened his eyes, he knew that he was in trouble.

“He’s awake, Anija.” Jesse’s heavily intoxicated brain struggled with processing the situation, eyes searching darkness of the room for the source of the voice. Another hummed softly in reply, the dim light of a lantern not giving him any sign either.

Slim, calloused fingers lifted his chin up, turning it from one side to the other and finally he can make out the face in front of him. Dark eyes, strong brows and the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his life. “I think the dose of the drug was too high.”

“Eh.. really? Maybe he’s just taking it worse than usual?” Another soft hum from the man holding his jaw, lips curling into a carnival smile. “Possibly. He’s slowly coming down from it though, so it should be safe to start. Lock the door, Genji.”

The ‘click’ of a lock rang heavy in the silence, and only now he realized the position of his arms - chained together above his head and Jesse’s knees rested on soft pillows. The fingers holding his chin moved lower, down his neck and collarbone till they reached the cowboy’s bare chest. A shiver ran down his spine, breath hitching as the thumb and index finger of the stranger pinched one of his nipples. The other hand repeated the same action and Jesse couldn’t hold back the soft moan escaping him.

“Don’t have all the fun without me, Hanzo.” Genji? Hanzo? Who were these people? That train of thought is cut off as another pair of hands forced their way into Jesse’s pants, squeezing the bulge inside with an impressed hum. “He’s pretty hung, Anija. I guess that means you will take the front? Whatever, he’s got a nice ass too anyway.”

If only he could understand more than a few words, both men speaking in their native language while they explored Jesse’s body with greedy hands. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, mind still clouded from what he suspected some kind of drug. Gabriel would have his head if he ever got alive out of this, hoping the leader of Blackwatch realized the shut off communicator and his missing agent soon.

A squeezing his cock a moment ago now pulls down the zipper of his pants and the brothers make quick work of getting rid off his pants. Soon enough the is back on his knees, cock twitching against his stomach as Hanzo drags a finger down his whole length. “If you don’t mind, Outoto.” And then he suddenly bends down.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph.” Hanzo’s plump lips wrap around the red, leaking tip of his cock as Genji’s fingers pinch the skin of his sac and Jesse silently prays that Gabriel will forgive him, because if this is a new kind of torture then he will sing like a canary.

McCree lolls his head to the side, eyes mesmerized by the sight of the older brother greedily swallowing his cock, a needy moan bubbling from his throat. Genji’s lips attach themselves to the side of Jesse’s throat, marking him as their property and he really shouldn’t enjoy this as much as he does. Hanzo pulls away with his lips making a popping sound, slick from his own spit and the pre-cum leaking from MCree’s cock.

“Otouto.” Genji halts in his assault on Jesse’s neck, nibbling on the abused skin one last time before the warmth of his body disappears. He returns and circles the rim of this rectum, finger now slick with lube. McCree hisses, jerking away from the cold touch and Hanzo groans low in his throat, swallowing his cock even deeper. Genji coaxes one finger after another into him, stretching the tight ring of muscles and Jesse feels the discomfort subside. “Anija, come up for a kiss?”

McCree’s throat feels dry as a desert, by now aching to taste himself on those soft lips but Hanzo doesn’t kiss him. The Shimada behind him leans forward, meeting his brother halfway in a heated, sloppy kiss. Forbidden. Disgusting. Wrong. Jesse repeats those words over and over again in his mind, yet he can’t stop the arousal pulsing through his veins and straight into his aching cock. For the brothers, nothing seems to exist anymore but the connection between their lips and tongues.

Jesse feels abandoned, grinding himself against Genji’s fingers and the younger man watches him with amusement now but still doesn’t end the heated kiss with his brother. He groans as the fingers pick up their movements again, lazily thrusting into him but it's not enough and he starts rutting against Hanzo’s thigh with a whine. The brother’s finally pull apart, both panting softly with desire clouding their eyes.

“Please.” Genji snickers behind him again, his other hand tilting Jesse’s head to the side and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. His mouth tastes like something salty, sake and something oddly familiar. Jesse remembers. The food stall close to the arcane; Two men watching him; One with black hair tied up in a ponytail and the younger one with bright, green hair. Hanzo and Genji Shimada.

Hanzo grows jealous, pushing Genji away and stealing the cowboys breath with lips tasting of Jesse’s cock and his own brother. The chain around his wrists loosened a bit and Hanzo pushes him down on his back, straddling McCree’s hips with one smooth move. The rest is happening too fast - Hanzo lining up his already slick hole with the tip of Jesse’s cock, losing no time before sinking down on it. Breathe, Jesse.

He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear before he starts riding Jesse in earnest, head thrown back and his cries grew desperate and louder with each thrust. McCree doesn’t remember when he starts moving his hips, trying to match Hanzo’s pace and rhythm. Genji is messily jerking himself above Jesse’s face, holding back his orgasmn with one hand squeezing the base of his cock. McCree’s own moans echo in the room, his own release approaching and by the feeling of Hanzo’s walls tightening around him, it doesn’t take the Shimada much longer to coat Jesse’s stomach in his own seed and sending the cowboy over the edge a heartbeat later.

The room is now silent except for their heavy breathing, the smell of sex lingering in the air. Hanzo slips off his now soft cock and sinks back down on his knees. Genji moves again, pulling Jesse up before moving him onto his hands and knees.

“My turn.” Exhaustion settles into his bones, but they don’t give him any time to rest. Genji starts rutting against his ass, squeezing the flesh between his hands and pulling both cheeks apart to reveal Jesse’s twitching hole. Hanzo attaches the chain onto the floor now, leaving his spot in front of McCree and only now he notices the mirror at the wall. The tip of Genji’s cock gently pushes past the tight ring of muscles, entering his thoroughly prepared and stretched walls. Genji runs a hand through Jesse’s hair, tilting his head back and meeting his eyes in the mirror. Watch me.

Hanzo kisses up the side of Genji’s neck, hands now repeating the earlier treatment Jesse’s nipples received. Even if he could move his head, McCree’s eyes are focused on the brothers behind him, cock already hanging heavy and hard between his legs again. They both give him a knowing smile, heat rushing to his face but he can’t help but to enjoy the show they put on for him. Jesse doesn’t know why they picked him, nor how and when. So far, they kept speaking in Japanese and he believes they might not even speak English. Or it was simply a part of their game.

Distracted by the reflection in the mirror, he almost forgot about Genji’s cock inside him, who starts pounding into him now and Jesse swears he can see the stars. His eyes never leave the brothers, moaning and begging for more. Harder, faster! Genji groans into his ear, moaning Hanzo’s name instead of Jesse’s but he couldn’t care less about it. Hanzo and Genji start kissing again, lost into their own world as Jesse is left to pant against the floor, sweat and spit dripping off his face. He is so close.

Jesse can’t see, but he suspects that Hanzo is thrusting between the space of Genji’s thighs by now and together they chase another orgasmn. Skin slapping against skin, the wet and obscene sound of Genji’s cock thrusting into his leaking hole and their moans mix together. Genji is the first one to come, riding out his orgasmn and jerking Jesse’s cock until he releases a second time. His brother is the last one to follow, muffling his cry at Genji’s shoulders. The last thing Jesse remembers before passing out, is the Shimada’s piercing gaze and satisfied smiles in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-read! (I couldn't force this on anyone, so sorry if there are any mistakes)


End file.
